It's a weird, weird world
by Slytherin-Scene-Sweetie
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and all the students went back to finish 7th year. I wonder what will ensue ; WARNING: I am shipping Drarry Draco and Harry and maybe a few other homosexual couples, so if you think being gay is wrong then please don't read this because it won't be your cup of tea.


**Author's note:**** This fanfic was inspired by my awesome friend in Croatia, Matilda. I loves you Dearie 3**

**All the characters that died in the series are dead. '…' means thoughts and "…" means speech. I am shipping Drarry (Draco and Harry) and maybe a few other homosexual couples, so if you think being gay is wrong then please don't read this because it won't be your cup of tea. =]**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

"Harry. Harry. Are you in there?" Hermione asked him.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. So what do we have first today?" Harry responded absentmindedly as he was drawn out of his thoughts of the battle that had only happened a few months ago.  
'How could it only have happened a few months ago? It feels as though years have passed since the day I defeated Lord Voldemort. Everything seems so different now. Walking these hallways, going to class, and eating in the Great Hall; It's all so strange. To me'  
"Harry! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Hermione glared at him from across the table.  
"I'm sorry Hermione I'm just…lost in thought." Harry said sheepishly and began playing with the bits toast on his plate.  
"It's alright, just don't lose yourself in your own head during class. Remember we are in N.E.W.T. classes now so you need to be paying attention each class." Hermione replied giving Harry a warm smile.  
"I'll try, but don't you think it's a bit strange though. Being back here and acting as though everything is normal." He said, his eyes becoming unfocused as he became lost in thought again.  
Before Hermione could answer Ron walked up and squished in between Hermione and Seamus and began stuffing his face with bacon and toast.  
"You know if you eat so much you're going to burst." Hermione pointed out, her face contorting in disgust at Ron stuffing his face.  
Ron just rolled his eyes and went back to stuffing his face. But he jumped when Hermione shouted and hopped up out of her seat.  
"Come on! We're going to be late for Potions and no matter how much Slughorn like's you Harry he isn't going to excuse us all being late! Let's GO!" Hermione said and started running out of the Great Hall towards the potions classroom.  
Ron got up and followed her less enthusiastically. He thought Harry was following him but he wasn't. Harry stayed behind because he had started thinking about his own death again. When he looked up he was staring over at the Slytherin table where a boy with slicked back blonde hair was glaring at him rubbing his left forearm.  
Harry got a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it so he got up and hurried off to potions.  
'That didn't mean anything, I'm just overstressed. Thank god tomorrow is a Hogsmeade visit or else I might go crazy.'  
Harry's lessons the whole day went by without a memorable moment until his last class, Defense Agains the Dark Arts. They had the class with Slytherins. At the end of the class they had time to socialize, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all chatting about their plans for Hogsmeade tomorrow when Draco and his posse sauntered up.  
"Potter." The blonde spat.  
"Malfoy." Harry spat right back at him.  
"We're having a grudge match tonight. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Be at the quidditch pitch at 8. If you're not there we'll know you're cowards." Draco stated glaring at Harry. Draco's stomach was doing backflips as he stared at the chosen one.  
"Yeah you Gryffindors better be there or else you'll ruin your own reputation as the 'brave' house." Pansy sneered adding an evil smirk at Hermione.  
"We'll be there Malfoy, you can count on it." Harry retorted, all the while his stomach was tightening up just by looking at him.  
'What the hell is wrong with me? Why the fuck am I getting all nervous about Malfoy? He is my Enemy! Plus Ginny is my girlfriend!' he thought as he watched the Slytherins walk out of the classroom.  
Hermione pulled him out of his thoughts "What the hell Harry! You can't do that! It's against the rules!"  
"Hermione get off my back, ok? You saw them and we can't just let them get away with that, I mean you saw the way Pansy sneered at you." Harry had now turned his confusion towards Draco into hatred for the Slytherins.  
"Fine but if you all get caught I am not bailing you out." She huffed and stalked out back to the common room.  
"That was a little out of line mate." Ron said staring after Hermione. "You should have consulted with the rest of the team first."  
"Yeah I know, I guess I'm just looking for a little more excitement. You know? Just to keep our lives interesting, so they don't fade into monotony because Voldemort is gone." Ron cringed a little at the name of the now dead Dark Lord. 'Old habits die hard I guess' Harry thought.  
"We should probably tell the rest of the team and eat before we go out to the pitch." Ron said.  
He and Harry walked out of the empty classroom and to find the rest of the Gryffindor house quidditch team. No one was happy about Harry's brash decision but they all believed in him so they went along with it. But Ginny pulled Harry aside.  
"You do know what you're doing right? This isn't just some vendetta against Malfoy, is it?" She questioned him, raising and eyebrow.  
Harry brushed a lock of hair out of Ginny's face and simply said "Of course it isn't. He questioned our pride. He threw the gauntlet and I picked it up." He cupped her face gently.  
"If you're sure...I guess even if you're not we have to go along with it anyway." She said then kissed Harry.  
Harry wrapped one hand in Ginny's fiery red hair and rested the other on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Ginny tangled her hands in Harry's hair and pushed him down onto the chair behind him. She sat herself on his lap and continued to kiss him passionately. Harry licked her bottom lip and begged her mouth for entrance, she smiled and denied him. He smirked back and said "That was mean" but it was only a murmur against her lips. She finally granted him entrance and he explored her mouth with his tongue for the umpteenth time. After about 10 minutes of snogging Ron called into the common room.  
"Where are you two? We have to be down there in 10 minutes!" He had just walked in and they jumped apart from each other. 'There is no time to even be disgusted with you two, come on Harry. This was you decision, remember."  
"Oh shit!" Harry said. He grabbed Ginny's hand and lead them all out the door and out the main entrance down to the quidditch pitch.  
They entered the locker room to find the rest of the team already in their uniforms with their broomsticks ready. Harry, Ginny and Ron got their robes on and grabbed their broomsticks.  
"Alright Guys, let's go kick some Slytherin ass!" Harry said and got a response of "Whoops!" and "YEAHS!" from his team mates. 'Things definitely aren't the same without Fred and George. Fred. No I can't think of this now' Harry said almost losing himself again.  
The wind howled ominously as they walked out onto the quidditch pitch.

ur document here...


End file.
